Sephiroth
Sephiroth was born from "Project S" and was the successful super-human created by Shinra. He holds tremendous power and was renowned by many. He is the son of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent. Background Like Project G, Sephiroth was a product of Project S when Hojo aimed to create an Ancient by fusing Jenova's genes to Lucrecia's unborn child. When Lucrecia became pregnant, Hojo injected S Cells into her womb which would cling onto Sephiroth during his development. This was different from Genesis' creation since Genesis was directly exposed to Jenova's genes instead of just growing amongst her power. When Sephiroth was born, he was taken away from Lucrecia to get results and never saw her again. Sephiroth was announced a success by Hojo after test results revealed the power he held. Everyone truly thought he was the Ancient they were trying to create when in fact, he was the son of an alien and not an ancient. Sephiroth did not go to school but knew that he was "different" from the rest. He was looked after by Professor Gast before he went missing and announced dead. Sephiroth looked up to Gast and missed the days he spent at the Shinra Mansion in Nebelhiem. At this point, Shinra and Hojo kept his creation a secret from Sephiroth. SOLDIER Sephiroth joined SOLDIER at a very young age when Hojo decided that he needed to be tested. Sephiroth passed all the tests with no hint of fail or struggle and was announced the most powerful SOLDIER ever to live. He became a "Hero" of the people of Gaia, and was soon renowned even in Spira as being the ultimate hero. Many people respected him and envied him, such as Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. Angeal and Genesis Angeal and Genesis joined SOLDIER merely because they wanted to be like Sephiroth, unaware that they too were products of experiments from Jenova. They were in awe of Sephiroth's skill and the three of them eventually became best friends as they all reached 1st Class status. Genesis made Sephiroth his rival and the two would often fight in the VR training, there was never any final winner. Wutai War The Wutai War was coming to a close and the only Unit left to destroy was the Crescent unit, which Yuffie Kisaragi used to scout for even though she was only 9-years-old. But this was the time Genesis went missing in action when he was sent there on a mission, taking many 2nd Class and 3rd Class SOLDIER's with him. This was the day after Genesis was somewhat treated for his wound recieved in VR training. Sephiroth refused to go on a mission to find him but ended up following Zack Fair to keep an eye on him. When Zack was attacked by Genesis Clones and a summoned Ifrit, Sephiroth assumed that Genesis had indeed, revolted from Shinra and had began turning the SOLDIER's he took with him into clones of himself, which led to the "Mass Desertion of SOLDIER". Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack were assigned to hunt down Genesis and deal with him in any manner they could. He was announced dead to the public to cover up what was going on, since Shinra didn't want the public to know that they were struggling with their "Heroes". Zack managed to find Genesis - who had taken Hollander prisoner - many months later at the Modeheim reactor, where Sephiroth watched him from where he could not see him. Sephiroth watched as Genesis commited suicide, but later investigated the area to find his body, but it was nowhere to be seen at the bottom of the reactor. When Zack pondered what was happening, Sephiroth mentioned that he might not have died at all, and that's when Zack realised that the war wasn't over. Truth Revealed The Nebelhiem Disaster Disappearance Pilgrimige Post-Pilgrimige Ultimecia Death Resurrection After the Apocalypse, Xavier Allen had perished, and his life force was absorbed to the Northern Crater where a dormant Sephiroth waited to be revived. On revival, Sephiroth had all his powers back and even his own memory returned to him. He knew that Genesis was in charge of a survivors camp to the south, but kept himself hidden for a long period of time. Him and Genesis were able to contact each other by using the Lifestream and Genesis kept this secret from those people he knew. After Stephan died, Sephiroth decided to make his move. He moved away from the Northern Crater and took refuge in the ruins of Midgar, gathering infomation and any possible relics which could aid him in his secret intentions. Sephiroth first makes contact with those he knew by entering Genesis' presidential home where he attacks Genesis whilst no one else was around. Despite having an aggressive meeting, Sephiroth had no means to kill Genesis and simply said he was testing him. Personality Sephiroth is a very reserved man who does things based on how beneficial it would be for himself. He prefers to do a lot of things on his own and can often be percieved as heartless towards others. He reserves his kindness for those close to him. His closest friends being Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos and Zack Fair. Before Truth Before Sephiroth knew anything about his past, he kept this reserved nature but was very considerate to those he respected. He also would crack the obscene and dark joke when he is on one of his good days. After Truth After Sephiroth was told by Genesis about what he was and after doing thorough research, Sephiroth went mad and destroyed Nebelhiem to begin a long era of terror. He became extremely hostile and would not even care for those he was close to before. This was Sephiroth's darkest mental state. Memory Loss When Sephiroth lost his memory, he became increasingly paranoid over everyone around him. He felt that people had hated him and he didn't know why. He felt increasingly irritated by the "children" he was connected to because they said he was a bad father or a bad grandfather for not doing anything for them. Sephiroth - being mentally strong - ignored them and gave them a valid reason why they shouldn't blame him for anything and to just leave him alone so he could recover and live his life. Regained Memory When Sephiroth regains his memory after being resurrected once again, his current personality and allegiance is unknown. He is dark but seems to have more sense in the things he says. Image Weapons Masamune Powers Trivia *Sephiroth uses a shampoo which was specially made for him with both the scents of Vanilla and Strawberry. He needs to wash his hair more than once a day. *Sephiroth weilds the largest katana to date. With each clash, Masamune makes an omnious noise. It is unknown how and where Masamune was created. *It is rumoured that Sephiroth and Genesis had a sexual relationship - only Genesis denies this. *Sephiroth has the ability to control those infused with S Cells. *He is the only one who would be spared from Jenova. *He doesn't have a second name. *He hates persimmons. Relationships Professor Gast Professor Hojo Angeal Hewley Genesis Rhapsodos Zack Fair JENOVA Angel Rikku Jane Lovegood Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:The Future Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters